


Catch and Release

by gravy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: Rei got himself trapped in a closet for a bit. By the time Madara finds him, he needs togo.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> i like how i said i wouldn't write anymore enstars fics and one week later here i am being an absolute heathen
> 
> I DIDN'T BETA READ THIS!!!! take caution because i literally just needed to post this to set it and forget it

"Are you okay, Rei-san? I got your text!"

Against the wall in the storage closet of the light music clubroom lay Rei, crumpled over and breathing heavily.

Madara rushes over to his side, holding him up by his shoulders. "How does one even get themselves locked in here... it's a good thing I was still on the school campus. Practically everyone else has already gone home, you know!"

Rei still doesn't respond, struggling to stand upright, only to collapse on the floor again.

"Rei-san!"

Looking up at Madara in an almost pained expression, Rei furrows his eyebrows, seemingly unsure of what to say. "I need..." The rest of his words are muffled.

"Uh... I couldn't catch that, Rei-san..?"

Rei almost looks like he's pouting, glaring up at Madara with an exasperated look.

Rei mumbles something ineligible again, and Madara lowers himself down so that he's on his knees next to him. 

"Sorry, Rei-san, I really can't hear you."

An exasperated huff leaves Rei's mouth as he pushes away at Madara weakly. "I said... I need to pee."

Madara blinks. He turns away quickly, stifling a snort which turn into choked coughs. On the floor, Rei kicks his shin. "Don't laugh, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry Rei-san!" Madara apologizes, a bit pink from hearing such unexpected words. "Is it really that bad? Here, I'll take you to the restroom."

In one fell swoop, Madara lifts Rei up, carrying him as one would do with a new bride, exiting the closet, and bounding toward the door. With the way Madara is moving and how Rei's body is curled in on itself, pressure builds up against his lower abandonment. It's uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Mikejima-kun, slow... down..."

"I'll get you to the bathroom as soon as possible Rei-san, don't you worry about a--"

"No, stop!" Rei feels like he's about to wet himself-- and if that happens, he's not sure if he'll be able to stop. Or be able to live with himself afterwards. "Let me down you're way too rough and it's making it worse."

Madara obeys, letting him down on his feet. Rei stumbles and falls back against the sofa, taking solace in the cool leather that soothes his riled up state.

"I..." Rei really can't believe this is happening right now. "I don't think I can make it that far now." He's frustrated and embarrassed and annoyed with himself for drinking so much damn tomato juice earlier.

Madara reaches into his bag and produces a nearly empty water bottle. He takes it toward the fern next to the sofa and unscrews the cap to dump the water into the soil. "Here," he offers, holding up the bottle toward Rei with an easy smile, "take care of it in this."

Rei stares at the bottle. Then back at Madara, looking all too serious about it.

"I am... _not_ going to pee into a bottle," Rei snorts. "Give me my bag, I'll just distract myself until the feeling lessens."

Madara leaves the bottle on the arm of the sofa. "Distraction, huh?" He taps a finger against his chin. "You could always masturbate."

Rei chokes on his spit, feeling his eyes bulge out of his skull. "E-Excuse me?"

Madara shrugs. "If you get hard, it'll stave off the other feeling, wont it? Just rush to the bathroom before you... you know."

There has always been something unsettling in the way Madara speaks. Rei never enjoys admitting it, but it throws even _him_ off. Madara is supposed to be his successor, and yet there are things he knows of and has done that Rei would never think of. His casual tone of voice irks Rei, and his unfazed expression does nothing to help.

Still, Rei figures that doing something to help physiologically is better than waiting to make a mess out of his own clothes or staining anything in the clubroom, so out of urgency, he unzips his slacks and pulls down his pants and briefs. He tugs at his soft member, pulling back his foreskin with one hand and begins to palm the head of his cock with the other. In a matter of seconds, he starts to feel his arousal overcome the feeling of his full bladder, and he continues to stroke himself until he notices Madara standing in front of him, hands in his pockets, staring down at Rei nonchalantly, eyes zoning in on his hands frantically rubbing at his growing member. Rei hadn't even realized he was still in the room with how desperate he was getting.

"Are you getting off on being watched?"

Rei grunts, shamelessly pumping his cock in earnest now. "Are you getting off watching me?"

Madara ignores the taunt with his own. "You sure were flashy last year, y'know, so I'm not that surprised." He takes a seat next to Rei and pulls him onto his lap. "What do you usually think of when you do this?" Very quickly, Rei finds his own hand replaced with Madara's, fingers calloused yet warm and nimble. He takes a firm grip around Rei's cock and uses his thumb to press and rub at the head.

Rei purses his lips tightly refusing to make a sound when trapped in this position. He can tell Madara is enjoying having the upper hand against him for once with how he's gentle he's being. Rei can't usually stand the whole "mama" front that Madara puts up with others, but he'll endure the act for now, nevermind that he's feeling much too good to put up any more of a fight.

"Sooo erotic," Madara teases, breath warm against Rei's neck, "you're really feeling it, huh?"

Rei swallows thickly, no longer resisting as he thrusts up into Madara's fist. There's too much attacking Rei's senses-- so much making him feel _good_. Madara is sweet and warm against body and his hand is wrapped so snug around his dick, and even the _pressure_ of his full bladder--

"Could it be... you actually like it like this? Needing to pee?" Madara emphasizes his point, pressing the heel of his palm down over his abdomen.

Rei lets out a breathy moan as more precum gushes out from his tip. "Mikejima-kun, that's enough," he manages, "any more and I'll..."

Madara seems to ignore his pleading though, opting instead to massage at the spot just above his groin while working his wrist faster to let Rei reach his completion. With a silent scream, Rei arches back and cum spurts out weakly-- thin, pearly, ropes web over Madara's hand and Rei's thighs. Madara doesn't stop tugging at his dick, milking him dry until Rei's breath runs ragged.

Madara wriggles under Rei, and with his clean hand, reaches for his pocket to procure a rumpled tissue. He wipes off the hand he used to jack Rei off and wipes away and trace of semen that spilled over onto Rei's thighs. After dumping the tissue to the side, Madara once again places a hand over where Rei's bladder would be. As if that were the last crack in the dam, Rei quickly crosses his legs, squeezing his thighs together tightly.

There's no doubt Madara can feel him tense up once again and he uses his clean hand to lazily rub circles over Rei's stomach. "How'd that feel? All better?"

Rei shakes his head vigorously, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He doesn't even have it in him to get angry-- after cumming, he's too relaxed, too weak to keep his legs together much longer. He can't reign himself back in, and he feels like something else is going to make it's way out of him now. 

"Mikejima-kun," Rei gasps, squirming in Madara's hold, "it's too much, I can't hold it in anymore."

The pressure of Madara's palm against his bladder increases slightly, and Rei's crossed legs tighten against each other to match it. Rei's vision starts to cloud up and bitter tears begin welling up at the edge of his eyes.

"I know, shh... I've got you," Madara coos, "let it out, it's okay."

Rei knows it's useless at this point. He knows Madara isn't one to hold this over him and laugh about it, his doting nature is much too sincere. There's no one around, so he might as well give in. He swallows his pride, uncrosses his legs, and fully leans back against Madara, relaxing his body as if he was melting. He lets go of any ounce of control he had a mere second ago and he almost feels as if he could pass out right then and there.

Madara brings the empty water bottle to Rei's groin, lining up the opening to the tip of Rei's cock. Slowly, almost shyly, piss starts to trickle out, until a steady stream begins to leak, quickly filling the bottle. The sound of running liquid splashing against the plastic makes Rei's heart sink in embarrassment, but somehow he can't bring himself to look away. Madara's hand is a warm anchor against his trembling body, gently rubbing his lower abdomen and inching down more and more until he's holding onto Rei's dick, keeping it steady as the dark-haired boy relieves himself.

"There you go, just like that."

Rei nods weakly, at a loss of words and mind slowly going completely blank when Madara turns to press a kiss to his cheek. Rei can't even be bothered to freak out about this intimacy-- it's almost laughable at how backwards their so-called relationship is. While draped atop of Madara, Rei becomes lightheaded and muddled from the release of pressure inside him. He should feel more humiliated and mortified, but the sweet words of encouragement Madara whispers into his ear puts him past all that, and instead sends him straight to comfort. His head rolls back against Madara's shoulder, body shivering as the last drops of his piss collect in the bottle. Rei can feel his lower abdomen cave in on itself slightly from being emptied, and the alleviation from that and cumming just moments earlier is almost enough to make him pass out.

_Almost._

The tissue Madara had used to wipe off his hand now dabs the tip of Rei's cock clean before stuffing it into the half-filled bottle and capping it back off. Somehow, actually seeing how much he filled the bottle snaps Rei back to reality-- that he's still sitting in Madara's lap, nearly naked, and exhausted from Madara _jerking him off and helping him urinate_. An uncomfortable silence blankets over them, only the ragged panting Rei is breathing out cuts a clear reminder of the events that took place.

"Mikejima-kun..." he begins, "I need to..." Rei shifts his body to at least pull up his underwear, but his sudden movement makes Madara stiffen.

"C-Careful, now, Rei-san."

After hearing Madara's strained voice, Rei realizes just how much he had be squirming against him previously. Rolling his body back experimentally, he feels Madara's own erection pressing hard against his lower back. Madara growls behind him, and his balant desire gives Rei an idea. After (quick) consideration he decides that a better way to ignore the awkwardness of what had just happened is to repay him for his help. He slides down Madara's lap, off the couch and onto the floor, turning his body so that he's kneeling down in front of the brunette. 

"Rei-san..?"

"It seems you're having some trouble too."

Madara has no response to this, watching Rei smile up at him as if he hadn't just pissed himself to near-tears. Rei slides his hands up Madara's legs, spreading his fingers out while moving higher up his thighs until he's cupping the bulge in his pants. He unzips Madara's slacks, and with his other hand, reaches in to pull out his dick, already hard and desperate for release.

"You act so sweet all the time, but really you want me to squirm under you, yeah?"

He rubs his lips against the underside of Madara's cock, delighting in how it throbs against every hot puff of breath Rei lets out against it. He flattens his tongue and licks one hot, broad, stripe all the way up until he reaches the head and gives the tip a kiss.

"Earlier you said I was all _flashy_ when I was a second year..." Rei closes his eyes while rubbing his cheek against the length of Madara's dick. "You don't think I still can't give you a show?"

"That's not what I--"

Rei looks back up at him through hooded eyes, finding Madara completely flushed, eyes as wide as saucers from the view he's given. Rei smirks and sets out to undo him completely. "Don't you want to mess me up even more? You can let it out too-- I can be your toilet."

He doesn't even give Madara a chance to reply before sealing his lips around the head of his cock. Rei moans around Madara's erection as he sinks his mouth lower, feeling it grow harder as the vibrations of his muffled voice simulate it more. Madara, quite literally, is a mouthful and Rei is glad to have cum earlier so that he can focus on deepthroating him than on his own pleasure. It isn't as if he's never sucked dick before, but there's no doubt that Madara is more on the larger side. He relaxes his jaws and swallows to let his throat tighten. The action earns him a yelp from the other boy who has his hands balled into tight fists at his side, clearly restraining himself from thrusting in to actually choke Rei.

With his mouth reaching the base, Rei evens out his breathing through his nose and begins to bob his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. His hands move up the sofa, finding Madara's hands and linking their fingers together. Rei knows better than to tease someone like Madara-- he knows that his over-energetic schoolmate is used to getting what he wants. But after seeing the tension and arousal build in Madara's expression, especially after letting him have his way with his body only a moment ago was just too good for Rei to ignore.

Rei swallows him down once, twice, before leaning back and delivering kittenish licks to the head of his cock. Madara's fingers tighten around Rei's own and he emits a low moan out of frustration. He wants to grab the back of Rei's head and force his way into his mouth, but it'll never happen unless Rei wants it to. Rei continues to mouth at Madara's shaft, suckling with inconsistent pressure until he finally decides to take pity on him and takes him deep into his throat once again.

"Rei-san, that's enough, I'm g-gonna--!"

Rei removes his lips off from his dick with a pop and grabs the shaft with one hand to start jerking Madara off. His other free hand moves to tuck his hair behind his ears before sliding up Madara's torso underneath his shirt. Rei keeps his mouth open, panting against the head of his cock until, finally, he hears Madara groan and cum shoots out into Rei's mouth and onto his lips and chin. Rei swallows what he can, letting the bitter taste burn down his throat as he licks his lips and wipes his fingers against his chin to clean off the rest.

"Holy shit," Madara rasps out, "holy shit, you're really something else, Rei-san."

His hand leaves the sofa cushion to comb fingers through Rei's hair soothingly, contrasting how he just had his fists clenched hard enough to barely draw blood. Rei wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leans into Madara's touch as a spoiled cat would.

"You know, it wasn't the whole... piss thing that did it for me," Madara coughs, "you were just moving me _there_ a lot and--"

Rei pauses before sighing. "Mikejima-kun."

"But if you're into watersports, that's okay too--"

"Good god, stop talking," Rei groans, "I just wanted to return the favor, is all."

Madara lifts Rei up to the couch, avoiding his gaze. "You seemed pretty into it for it being just a favor."

Rei pulls his pants back up and zips them up in place. "I wouldn't half-ass anything. You should know."

They both slump against the sofa for a few moments more, letting the sound of the wall clock ticking away steady themselves.

"So," Madara hums, "you wanna go to the café and get a drink?"

With the sun going down faster as winter progresses, it's only natural for him to have more free time outside. Rei exhales deeply. "Only if you're paying."

**Author's Note:**

> [hank hill voice] that boy aint right
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this on my phone, so please let me know if there's any mistakes. thank you for reading!


End file.
